Void main
Be kind. Be generous. Be aware. Be honest. Life is a team sport and we're all in it, together whether you like it or not. We can fight or we can cooperate. cooperation is not the antithesis of competition. Competition spurs cooperation and drives innovation. Trust that other people want to be kind, generous, aware and honest. Hope for the best, but stop looking for the worst. If you don't want to be involved, you don't have to be. You can participate or spectate. You can write me off and watch TV if you like. Please just don't be a hindrance and don't be a dick. Laugh at me if you think I am ridiculous, respect me if you can, and remember if you don't have respect for me, I am probably not worth your animosity. WWMD? and Goals * To show people how to slay the unknown by asking questions. * To show that 'share' is not a dirty word. * To see people cooperate while competing by forcing each other to innovate to succeed. * To see the end of The American Delusion. * To see humanity grow into the next Age. what you can do Read. Think. Submit feedback. Edit paragraphs. Make whatever changes you like. Create a Wikia account so you don't have to be anonymous. I can add you as a higher-level contributor, if you can prove you have a brain. Create a new page on 'slow down && use your words', stuff it full of ideas, if my team hates them, we'll let you know and why. If we like your ideas, we can use them. That's more or less the point. We both win. If you want to remain anonymous , make your changes anonymously, make your edit summary clear as to why you changed it. Whatever the reason, if you can explain yourself well, I will comply. If I don't understand, I'll discuss it with you, after it has been edited. I want to discuss things with people when an understanding cannot be reached. I might be wrong if you are generous with your time, you may be able to get through to me. I apologize and I am working on reducing my defenses. If you know my email or phone, great, use them. Otherwise, use the means available to you or find my contact information. Speak to me, don't shut me out. the concept Ideas evolve and a wiki is like a blog, with revision control. We can watch how the ideas evolve and grow. The blog I started in an attempt to give myself a voice, a way of explaining my ideas to people, failed miserably in defining concepts and ideas. I hope a wiki format will allow the ideas to be more a team effort and better defined. More than that, it was just my voice. I spent excess energy re-explaining concepts over and over with my blog, trying to say that ONE thing that would get it to click in people's heads. Instead of having 12 blog posts talking about fear, for example, I hope to have a single 'authoritative' source of for the ideas that I want to share with others. The cleaner and shorter and simpler and less personal a message is, the more useful it is for others. It is easier to adopt and cast yourself as the protagonist. So that is the hope; that using a wiki, will allow ideas to boil down over time and with your help. More than that, it gives you an established soap box . You can help. You can edit. You can correct grammar. You can polish language for me and show me how to be better. You can submit your own ideas. You can even change the phrasing of a single paragraph, if you wish. If my teammates and I approve your edits, we will accept them, gratefully. This is a team effort, Pariticpate, spectate or go home. the hope I hope to be "the one " who saves humanity. Slow down. Let that sink in for a bit, I am not claiming to be anyone's savior. I have the desire and resources to make an attempt to improve the world. You can support me, use me for support, and you can even support yourself. You also can be "the one" who saves humanity, and you can show others how to be "the one" as well. I have a very small audience at the moment, and a really loud megaphone. I need my small audience to listen to what I have to say and contribute. I need to know I am not shouting into darkness. I need my small audience to think and spread the message of love. You can be "the one" if you wish. Help expand the audience. Take the words here and run with them. Do good and claim credit. I am not interested in credit or blame. I simply want to see good conquer evil . Easier said than done, but here's some help. Be kind. Be honest. Be generous. Be aware. But most important of all, BELIEVE that others can be kind, honest, generous and aware too. They may need you to show them how. That's all you need to do. You have resources at your fingertips. You have a voice. You have time. You have energy. You have knowledge. Share yourself and your resources with others and stop squandering them. Trust that others are capable of taking care of themselves and be aware of those who need your help. The people who are willing to accept your help, and help you to help them are the people you should be generous with. But you have to first extend yourself to them, to find out if they will receive your guidance or help. You need to trust in the human instinct of survival, not people or their intentions. We all want to survive. We all need to survive , it is in our genetic makeup. We are the top of the food chain on this rock, and we are squandering our resources to one up one another. Give all that you have to give to those who can put it to use . If you aren't using it, what are you holding onto it for? Stop fearing the unknown and SLAY it by asking tough questions. Seek to understand, not presume. If you must presume, presume the best, and work from there. Trust everyone to be kind, until they show you they are not capable, but don't give up there. If they matter to you, if you want to help them, you have to work through their defenses. If you don't have the energy, wipe your hands and walk away, you tried, at least. They didn't want your help and there are people greedy for it, all around you. Pay attention to the amazing world around you. Pay attention to all the glorious luxuries you have within easy reach. Pay attention to those without those luxuries, and offer them your hand. Pay attention to the lyrics of your favorite music. Pay attention to the team-work going on around you, and compliment people on it when you can. Slow down when you are paying so much attention to the world around you. Let it all sink in, slowly, don't eat too fast or too much, you'll end up feeling sick. Be grateful for every goddamn thing you have or I will feel no remorse watching you lose it. If you recognize you are not grateful for what you have, give it away, to those who will be grateful. If you are grateful, I will help you to keep it. call to wiki(a) experts If you know how to tame a wiki, please get in touch, I can use expert advice on how to make this easier on everyone. I have received a lot of usability feedback from some people, and if Wikia allows for customization of the mobile site or the desktop site, beyond what I have found, and you know how to do it, get in touch, please. I would really like to know how to do plain-text postings, if at all possible. I would also like to know if i can have, along the side of my landing page, a listing of the most recent 10 edits and the 10 most viewed pages. Apparently the mobile site is a lot more cumbersome than I perceived it to be, which could be positive feedback for Wikia themselves, come to think of it. edits The main page of 'slow down && use your words' is non-editable, other than by me. For now, it is me and my small team, and the front page is important enough, that I feel exhibiting an iron fist over edits is justified. If you have feedback, please find a way to get it to me (start a Wiki page 'ChangesForTheFrontPage' maybe... whatever.)